1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electronic calculator and, more particularly, to a pocket size electronic record keeping device for keeping a record of a plurality of different items, whereby the summing in different classes such as the sales results of different items or the sales results by different salespersons or the expenditure results of different items can be easily calculated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to obtain a sum of classified data, first, it is necessary to classify the data and then, the classified data are summed, requiring a time consuming task.